I'm sorry my mistakes took your breath away
by Lilsweetieofhell12
Summary: Ahem. One shot. John and Dave get in a fight..Lets just say Dave loses at the end.


**Your name's Dave strider. Just like any other day John was working on his computer. Damn, it started to see like that's all he did anymore. In all honesty you've been unhappy a while now..But you just don't wanna say goodbye just yet. You could barely get his attention anymore though..Not to sound needy or anything but sometimes you just wanna be assured that you're not completely invisible. You sighed as you walked behind him, snapping your fingers. "John?" Your boyfriend mumbled, clearly not listening.'Yo, Seriously!" You snapped,once again, rather annoyed. When you two got together, it wasn't like this..They practically spent every moment together but things change right? John turned back, "What? Dave!" The young man whined a bit. "Never mind.." You roll your eyes then walk to the bedroom, sitting at the edge of the bed you both slept in.. Fuck this..You pull our your phone to call bro, After having a conversation with him you fall back on the bed as a big huff escaped from your mouth. After about 5 minutes of trying to relax you make your way to closet and bring out 2 suitcases, You slammed both on the bed and unzipped them. If Egbert even cared he would be in here stopping you. You took your clothes from draws, feeling a bit of pain as you stack each article of clothing. In the end, you couldn't pack everything but it didn't matter, you packed enough. Clicking the top, the roller suitcase fell down on its wheels and rolled out of the room. You stopped behind john once again..who this time turned, confused. "D-Dave?" He eyed the suitcases as he stood up slowly from the chair. "It's over Egbert.." You try avoiding eye contact. You just knew that sad face of his would make you feel like a monster. "W-what? But..i..i what did i do?" You huffed slightly and shifted a bit, " Egbert, You really /never/ pay much attention to me anymore, i really think there's nothing more to this relationship…" The blue eyed boy just stared for a second, Dave could already see tears building up. There was no reply for a moment until the blonde was halfway to the door, "Dave! Please! We can fix it right?" John took a few steps towards Dave but He just shook his head and kept walking out until he opened the door, at that moment he just stopped and looked at his soon to ex. "I'm sorry…I really am.." He walked out the door, John walked after him, tears streaming down his face now. "I-I'm gonna miss you..Dont leave me please..i need you.." He needs me? He really should have shown it earlier now shouldn't he? He ignored the dorky guy and opened his trunk, shoving his suitcase in there. After slamming it shut, he sighed, "John. You'll move on. Please, just find someone else and give them as much attention as possible..but smothering them just isnt cool." He got behind the wheel of the car then glanced at John through the window. The poor guy was just standing there..Wiping his rapid flowing tears, his knees wobbling, looking like he might fall any second now, You felt terrible..doing this to him but really, trying to re-build this relation would be a waste of time and breath. You could feel tears building up, just by looking at him. Fuck..No..Cool kids DONT cry. "D..Dave!" You could hear John shout. You pulled down the window, watching the raven haired boy take a step closer to the car from the front porch. "I-I love you.." With no response, you grabbed a piece of paper and red crayon from the glove department, writing 'I love you too, Dork'. You began folding it into a paper airplane, as you do so, a tear falls from your eye onto the paper airplane. You wipe your eyes and just shake it off before throwing it out the window. You watched as it landed on the grass, centimeters away from John. You planned on driving away the second he picked it up. He reached for it, Dave put the keys in and put the car in drive, his foot hovering over the gas pedal. When his fingers touched the paper, you stepped on the pedal..just leaving. Tears raced down your face as you thought of him standing there, abandoned..like a small unfortunate puppy. You didn't care about crying anymore, if no one could see you it was okay. Everything was amazing when you two were just..best bros. You spent everyday together, laughing..not was almost perfect..but you two wanted more than friendship..The idea was stupid..Now that he looked at it. They wouldn't be able to talk to each other the same again..Even the thought of that made you sad. As more tears ran down, you wiped your eyes with your sleeve , trying not to be distracted here. You were going pretty fast on the road, your sight blurry because of these tears. You could just picture John having a mental breakdown right now on the lawn, S-Shit! "W-What the f-" You shouted, being cut off as you swerved into incoming traffic. .**

**Your name's John Egbert and right now you sat in front of a gravestone, holding a CD. "H-Hey..Dave..I've been working on this for a while now..It's actually why i-i've been so distant.." **

**You set the CD right in front of the gravestone, You couldn't help but cry right now. "H-Heh and i uh..Wanted you to have this man.." You carefully took out a paper from your pocket, unfolding it carefully then put it under the CD. The paper read, in blue crayon 'I'm sorry that my mistakes had to take your breath away" You wiped the tears from your eyes then stood up. "I love you Dave..Stay cool…I'll see you someday..Promise!" With that, you began walking away from the gravestone which read:**

**Dave Strider**

**1995-2012**

**Will be severely missed.**


End file.
